Tradgey to Happiness
by Cherry Blossom5
Summary: Sakura an Syaoran have never met. Sakura's father and bother die in a car crash while going to an excavation site. Sakura has to move to China, where her father's will said. She ends up going to live with the Li Clan.Will she find love?S+S E+T!Chap6 up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
The Week of the Tragedy  
  
  
  
"OI! KAIJUU! WAKE-UP!" Touya yelled. The auburn haired girl groggily opened her eyes. She saw her onni-chan's face right above hers.  
  
  
"HOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 17-year-old Sakura yelled.  
  
"Finally your up! Me and Otou-san have to talk to you before we go on that excavation dig."   
  
"I almost forgot, but Onni-chan can you do me a really big favor?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, what is it kaijuu?" He said smirking.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" she yelled. He left laughing. Sakura jumped in the shower. She put on a pair of bell-bottom jeans, and a light pink ¾ shirt. She left her short hair alone. She ran down-stairs to talk to Otou-san and Onni-chan.  
  
"Ohayo!" She called.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-san!" Her father said.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about? You practically talked my ear off last night." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh yeah. In case of emergencies you know to go to Hikaru's house next door, right?" Fujitika said.  
  
"Hai, but shouldn't you be going. Your suppose to be there in a couple of hours and it's a long drive. Don't worry. I'll be just fine." Sakura reassured him.  
  
"Hai, I'm sure you will be." He said.  
  
"Otou-san are you ready to go?" Touya called.  
  
"Sakura come walk us to the car." They walked outside. Touya was waiting by the car. She gave them hugs and kisses, and watched them go. She ran back inside and grabbed her bag and roller blades. Soon she was rolling towards school, not knowing that this was going to be the day that her life would change forever.  
  
  
"Did I make it?" Sakura asked her friend Naomi.  
  
"Just in time, as always" Naomi said smiling.  
  
"Phew, I thought I was going to miss class like yesterday."  
  
"So your dad and bother left this morning Sakura-chan?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Hai. They're going to be gone for the week. Your sleeping over tonight so I won't be lonely? Right?" Sakura asked friends.  
  
"Of course! I'm glad your Dad said it was ok for me to stay the week at your house!" Naomi said gleefully.  
  
  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
  
"That math sure is a kicker, don't you think Sasami-chan?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yeah, I hate math, but what can you do?" Sasami laughed.  
  
"SAKURA KINOMOTO, PLEASE COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE IMMEDIATELY." A voice over the load speaker said. Sakura looked at Sasami.  
  
"You'd better hurry, it sounds important." Sasami urged. Sakura picked up her lunch and ran to the main office. She went inside. When she got inside she saw a bunch of solemn faced people looking at her. Their was 2 policemen their.  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura?" policeman#1 asked.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Are you related to a Kinomoto, Fujitika and Kinomoto, Touya?" He asked.  
  
"Hai, there my father and bother could you please tell me what going on." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this Miss. Kinomoto, but your father and bother were in a car accident this morning." The police officer said. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Oh my god! Are they alright? What hospital are they at. Tale them to me NOW!" Sakura said clutching onto the officer's jacket. He hung his head.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, I can not take you to them."  
  
"Demo.." Sakura said, starting to figure things out.  
  
"Your bother and father died. The collision was too much for their bodies to handle. Gomen." He said. Sakura's eyes teared immediately. She let go of his jacket, and backed away.  
  
"No, you're lying!" she said softly.  
  
"I wish I was." Sakura fell to the floor. The policemen rushed over to her.  
  
"We have been ordered to take you to a Miss…. Bejin, Hikaru's house." Sakura just nodded her head.   
  
  
  
  
  
2 DAYS LATER a couple hours after the funeral and will reading.  
  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Hikaru walked in tentatively. She stared at the dull-eyed girl.   
  
"What do you need." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't you think you should be packing for China? Your flight leaves tomorrow. Do want some help?" She asked.  
  
"Iya. I don't need help." She murmured. She started putting things in different boxes. Hikaru left the room. Sakura couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the last few days. Apparently, her father wanted her to live with a complete stranger, named Li,Yelan. She was part of the most powerful family called the Li Clan. She was supposedly a very close friend of her mothers, and now was her guardian. She knew little about the family, except that she had 5 children, 4 daughters who were older than her, and a son who was her age. They lived in Hong Kong. She also had a cousin who lived in Hong Kong, whom she had never met, named Tomoyo. She had wondered why she wasn't going to live with her own family, but it really didn't matter. They were all strangers. She felt so alone.  
  
"Otou-san, Onni-chan why did you have to leave me?" Sakura said softly. Tears started to track their way down her cheeks.  
  
  
IN HONG KONG  
  
  
"Mother why are you cleaning one of the rooms down the hall?" a sullen Syaoran asked. Yelan turned to look at him.  
  
"Xioalang, I'm cleaning out that room, because we are going to have someone else living here." She said.  
  
"Who?" he asked with slight interest.  
  
"Poor girl, her name is Kinomoto, Sakura. She's coming to live us because her father and bother were both killed in a car crash. I was a good friend with her mother, before she died, when Sakura was 3." She said sadness in her voice.  
  
"Oh, that's very sad, but doesn't she have any other family?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes, actually. She's that friend of yours, Tomoyo isn't it. That's her cousin, but she's never met her either. Poor girl, she's all alone in the world. That's why we have to make her feel welcome. I expect you help her out at school. She's your age." Yelan ordered.  
  
"Of course I'll help. I'll even go pick her up at the airport if you want." Syaoran said. He felt sorry for her. So many bad things happening to one girl.  
  
"That would be very kind of you. Her flight comes in tomorrow at 12:35. Gate 15." Yelan said.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
  
  
  
  
IN JAPAN  
  
  
"Sakura are you ready. I'll truly miss you when your gone." Hikaru comforted her. Sakura just sat there.  
  
"What time is my flight?" she asked softly.  
  
"9:10" Hikaru said.  
  
"Arigato for everything, Hikaru." Sakura said. She started crying. She hugged Hikaru who hugged her back.   
  
"Don't worry about anything Sakura-chan. I'll visit you in Hong Kong the first chance I get." Hikaru said.  
  
"You promise?" Sakura said holding out her pinky.  
  
"I promise." She took hold of Sakura's pinky.  
  
'How much can one girl go through?' Hikaru thought. 


	2. Getting to Know You

CHAPTER 2  
Getting to Know You  
  
  
  
  
"Flight 12343 is now landing at Gate 15" a voice over a loudspeaker said. Syaoran stood there at the front of the gate. He was wearing a green shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He held a sign that said SAKURA KINOMOTO. He had been waiting for a ½ hour just in case her flight came early. He saw people exiting off the plane. He held up his sign. A pale-faced girl was walking over to him. He was surprised. His mother had said the last time she saw Sakura, she was a bubbly little girl, but this girl just walked over to him and bowed to him slightly.  
  
"Ohayo." She said dully.  
  
"Uhh… Ohayo. I'm Li, Syaoran." He said. He held out his hand and looked at saw her look at him. He gasped inwardly. She had the most beautiful face he ever saw. Her eyes might have been a little dull, but he figured because of the deaths in her family.  
  
"Uhh… I'm sorry about your bother and father." He said awkwardly. Her eyes got shiny with tears, and one silently tracked its way down her face. He slapped himself inside.   
  
'You idiot. You made her cry!' He wiped the tear away with his finger. She looked at him.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto, Sakura. You can call me Sakura if you want." She said softly. She gave him a half smile.  
  
"You can call me Syaoran." He said giving her a smile.  
  
"Can we go?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
"Sure. Just tell me which ones are your bags and I'll have them taken to our home." Sakura handed him a card. They walked outside, where Syaoran's car was parked. He opened the door for her to get in. She just stood there with wide eyes.  
  
"It will be okay Sakura-san." Syaoran reassured. Sakura just stood there.  
  
"I don't know." She said in a shaky voice.  
  
"I'll be really careful, I promise. Alright?" Syaoran said. He held out his hand to help her into the car. She looked at him and then at the car, and she took his hand. He shut the door of the car, and ran to the other side. He got in, and saw a very tense Sakura, wringing her very cute knee length denim skirt. He took her hand off her skirt and made her look at him.  
  
"Look, everything is going to be just fine. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise. Just trust me ok?" Syaoran said. Inside he was cursing himself. Did he really just say that!  
  
"Arigato" Sakura said. She tried to relax. Syaoran started the car, and gauged Sakura's reaction. She seemed ok with it, so he backed out slowly, and started to drive towards the Li mansion. They drove a couple of minutes, while Syaoran glanced at Sakura. She was extremely pretty, but still way to tense.  
  
"So tell me about yourself Sakura. I mean since were going to be living together, we might as well get to know each other." He said.  
  
"Well, I come from Tomeda. I went to school at Sejiou High. I like cheerleading, roller bladeing, martial arts, dancing, and gymnastics. I was in a lot of the sports back at school, such as the swim team and the track. I was always really busy, because of all the things I did. I was also president of the school council, but I gave up my position when I came here." Sakura said her voice starting to drift off. Syaoran looked at her. He noticed that she was crying.   
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said tentatively. She looked up.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, I didn't mean to cry, but I just remembered all the things I left behind. Tell me about yourself Li-kun." Sakura said wiping away her tears.  
  
"First of all it's Syaoran-kun for you. Second You're into martial arts?! I am to. I'm more into soccor and track, and I'm on the football team. My friends force me to play in the band. I'm lead guitar." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Who are your friends?"  
  
"Yamazaki-kun, Chiharu-san, Tomoyo-chan, and Meling-chan are my close friends, but I have other friends too." He said.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"She's my cousin. What's she like?"   
  
"She has a bubbly personality, nice and kind to everyone. She's into fashion designing and sewing. She insists on taping my entire day. Her mother Sonomi Daidouji, owns a humongous toy company." Syaoran told her. Sakura nodded taking in all the information.  
  
"Do you know what school I will be going to?"   
  
"You will be going to the school I go to."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Here we are!" Syaoran said. Sakura looked up in surprise. The car ride hadn't seem to last a long time. The pulled into a gate, and started driving down a wide path. Sakura gasped at the beauty of the landscape. They pulled up in front of a large mansion.  
  
"WOW! Your house is big!" Sakura said as a they got out of the car.  
  
"It is a little over done." Syaoran said. He saw his 4 sisters come out the door. He was going to warn Sakura, but it was to late.  
  
"SHE'S SO CUTE!!!!" 


	3. Kinomoto Challenges Li

CHAPTER 3  
Kinomoto Challenges Li  
  
  
"SHE'S SO CUTE!" the Li sisters shouted before pouncing on an extremely shocked Sakura. They started pulling at her clothes, hair and cheeks.  
  
"Girls, LET HER GO!" Yelan said from the doorway. (I'm placing Yelan sorta out of character in this story) A woman with medium length hair and deep brown eyes came out of the house. She was wearing a denim skirt and a black silk blouse. She held her head high, and the way she walked showed that she demanded respect.   
  
"Sakura!" she said. Her voice sounded cheerful. Sakura bowed a little. Yelan picked up her chin and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You are the very image of your mother." She said. Sakura eyes watered a bit.  
  
"Thank you." She said. To Syaoran's immense shock, Yelan embraced Sakura. She rarely hugged people. They let go of each other.  
  
"Xiaolang show her to her room!" Yelan ordered.  
  
"Yes mother." Syaoran said. He started walking away. Sakura disentangled herself from the sisters, and ran to catch up with him. He noticed this and slowed down a bit.  
  
"Xiaolang? I thought your name was Syaoran." Sakura said confusedly.  
  
"Xiaolang is my Japanese name. Xiaolang is my Chinese name. You can call me which ever you prefer." He explained.   
  
"XIAOLANG!" a voice yelled behind them. Sakura saw Syaoran go a little pale. She turned around and saw a girl with black hair and ruby eyes running towards them.  
  
"Syaoran, who is that?" Sakura asked. The girl stopped in front of them and looked between them.  
  
"Xiaolang who is she?" the girl asked. There was a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Meling this is Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura this is my cousin Meling Li." Syaoran introduced. Sakura held out her hand, but Meling didn't take it. She stared coldly at this girl. Sakura felt a little uneasy. She took her hand back and looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Can you take me to my room please. I want to unpack." She said softly.  
  
"UNPACK! YOUR STAYING HERE!" Meling shouted. Sakura flinched. She wasn't use to yelling.  
  
"Meling, stop yelling. She's going to be staying with us for personal reasons." Syaoran said. He had enough of Meling being rude.  
  
"It's ok Syaoran." Sakura said softly.  
  
"YOU JUST GOT HERE AND YOU'RE ALREADY CALLING HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME!" Meling yelled. Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped. Then Sakura had a bright idea.  
  
"Hey Meling, do you know how to fight?" She asked. Syaoran looked at her in surprise. Meling looked smug.  
  
"Of course. I'm the best, beside Xiaolang here of course." She said proudly.  
  
"How about you and me fight then. I know you have training rooms here. Say tomorrow?" Sakura challenged. Meling thought about it for a second and shook her head yes. She ran off to practice, and Syaoran and Sakura continued their walk to her new room.  
  
"Uh, Sakura?" he said. She looked at him.  
  
"Yes Syaoran."  
  
"No offense or anything, but Meling is pretty good." Syaoran warned. Sakura grinned. Syaoran was taken aback. He hadn't seen her smile before.  
  
"I've been training since I could stand. Touya taught me." She said softly. She looked away, and he knew she was going to cry soon. He put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned onto him.  
  
"If you ever need anyone to talk to, just tell me ok?" he said. She nodded. He realized they were at her door. It had been painted a pale pink. He opened it and set her suitcase inside.   
  
"Wow." She said in awe. Her room was about 7 times larger than her old one. It was done in pinks and whites. Her queen size bed had a sheer pale pink canopy with white satin sheets and pillows. The comforter was a pale pink. There was a big comfy chair in the corner that was a pale pink. The carpet was white. The curtains to her balcony door were white with pink strips. The view from the balcony was gorgeous. The landscape was the cherry blossom orchard, and beyond that a small river. She could sill hill after hill. The setting sun was seen. It was beautiful.  
  
"Do you like it?" Syaoran asked. She nodded her head. He smiled.  
  
"Dinner is at 6. It's formal tonight, because some of the elders will be joining us. So wear something slightly fancy. Ok?" She nodded her head. He left her to unpack. She went over and got her suitcases. She put them on the bed. She hung up her clothes and put her toiletries in the bathroom. She picked out a dress and shoes. She looked at her clock. It was 5:55 p.m.   
  
"I'm going to be LATE!" She said. She hurried into the dress and ran a brush through her hair in record time. She put on some lip-gloss and ran out her door. She made a couple of turns before she realized she didn't know where the dining room was.   
  
'Oh boy, talk about first impressions' she thought. 


	4. Dinner with the Li's and a Conversation ...

Chapter 4  
Dinner with the Li's and a Conversation with Syaoran  
  
  
  
"Yelan where is this girl?" the elder asked. Yelan looked around nervously. She was wearing her pink robes with the gold ornaments. (Imagine what she wore in the first movie) She made eye contact with Syaoran.  
  
"Xiaolang, go find her." She said in the commanding voice. He got up, when Sakura literally slid in the room. She had slipped on the slick floor. She stopped sliding, and got up. Meling smirked. The 4 sisters giggled softly. Yelan put her hand to her heads in exasperation. The elders looked shocked. Syaoran went and helped her up. She brushed herself off when she noticed everyone staring at her. She turned bright red and bowed. Syaoran stared at her. She was wearing a long sleeved cream-colored button up blouse. She wore a matching, knee length pleated skirt. Her shoes were flat sandals. She looked at everyone else's fancy attire and blushed even brighter. She looked at the outfit that had seemed so perfect. Syaoran had said slightly fancy. Not all out.  
  
"Is this Sakura Kinomoto?" the head elder's voice boomed at the head of the table. Yelan audibly gulped and nodded.  
  
"She is late."   
  
"I'm sorry sir. I got lost on the way and..." Sakura stuttered, but the elder cut her off.  
  
"Silence. Just don't let it happen again." Sakura shook her head yes, and sat in her seat. Their food was served. They all ate in silence. Sakura kept fidgeting in her seats. At home when they ate they discussed what happened during the day. Everyone was happy. Here the silence was pressing. She wished that she were at home. Her eyes clouded over with tears. When dessert was being served she thought she was going to explode from not being able to move. She ate her dessert. Everyone went into the lounge to read or do some other activity, but Sakura excused herself quickly, pleading a headache.   
  
"Alright Sakura. You've had a long day. Get a good nights rest. You're going to start your new school tomorrow." Yelan said. She bid everyone goodnight. She walked down the hallways trying to find her way. 20 minutes later, Syaoran was walking out into the gardens. He heard a sniffle by the cherry blossom tree. He walked over to see Sakura crying.  
  
"Sakura?" he said softly. She looked up surprised. She quickly wiped away her tears.   
"Uh, hi Syaoran. Nice night huh?" she said. He walked over to where she was standing and wiped away a stray tear off her cheek.  
  
"Why are you out here crying. I thought you had a headache." He said. She blushed.  
  
"I do. It's just that I got lost again, and couldn't find my way back to my room. I ended up out here." She explained.  
  
"That doesn't explain why you were crying." He said.  
  
"I..I was… uh… I was crying because… uhh" she stuttered trying to think of a good excuse.  
  
"Did it have something to do with the elders?" he asked. She blushed even more, but nodded her head yes.  
  
"I thought you said slightly fancy." Sakura said looking away.   
  
"That was slightly fancy." He said confused.  
  
"What I'm wearing is slightly fancy where I come from. You guys were wearing evening gowns and stuff like that. I felt so out of place. Then I literally slid into dinner. I felt so self-conscious. Then the elders seem to hate me." She said. She shifted her gaze to her shoes. He nodded understanding . He lifted her chin up and looked into her emerald pools.  
  
"If you ever feel uncomfortable, just tell me. Alright." He said. She nodded her head. He left go of her chin. He put an arm around her shoulder and started walking.  
  
"Lets get you to your room. I'll come get you in the morning. Ok?" he said. They got to the door.  
  
"Night Syaoran." Sakura said.   
  
"Night Sakura" Syaoran said walking off. He turned around.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" He said. She opened her almost shut door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you need someone to talk to, my room is right down the hall. The green door." He said pointing. She nodded her head. He started walking away again.  
  
"Syaoran!" she shouted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks!" 


	5. New Friends

CHAPTER 5  
New Friends   
  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura was lying on her bed sleeping peacefully, although Syaoran was yelling in her ear.   
  
'Man, I wonder if her father and bother ever felt like this' he thought.  
  
"Onni-chan just 5 more minutes." Sakura mumbled in her sleep. Syaoran sweat dropped.   
  
'Probably did.' He took a deep breath.  
  
"SAKURA WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Sakura jumped and fell out of the bed. Her head popped over the mattress with a sleepy look on her face.  
  
"Where's the Fire?" she asked.   
  
"There is no fire, but you are going to be late for school. If you don't hurry that is." Syaoran said. He pointed to the uniform on the desk.  
  
"There's your uniform. Hurry." He said walking out the door. Sakura looked wearily.  
  
"I have to wear a uniform?" she whined. She got up and noticed the time. She rushed to put the uniform on, and then put her hair in a bun with her bangs framing her face. She grabbed her roller-blades and walked out the door.  
  
"Syaoran, ready to go?" she asked. Syaoran grinned at her, but frowned at the roller-blades.  
  
"Why do you have those?" he asked confused. She looked at them  
  
"I need them to get to school!" she said. He shook his head no.  
  
"We take a bus Sakura. You don't need them." He said. Sakura looked kind of disappointed, but did as she was told. They went out the door. They were walking toward the bus stop when they saw Meling standing there chatting with 2 people, a girl and a boy. The girl had purplish black hair and amethyst eyes. The boy had deep blue almost black hair and startling blue eyes. (He has no glasses in this one.) They looked up and the girl and boy waved. Meling just scowled.  
  
"Xiaolang, your late today!" the girl said.   
  
"It's because Sakura doesn't know the routine yet, but we'll get her going. Right Meling?" he said. Meling scowled.  
  
"All I care about is that she remembers our fight today. You do remember Kinomoto?" Meling said pointedly. The 2 others seemed to notice Sakura.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. You were hiding behind Xiaolang! You must be my cousin! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji!" The girl said sticking out her hand. Sakura shook her hand, and then eyed Eriol quizitivly.   
  
"I'm Eriol Hirigiziwa." He said bowing. He took her hand and kissed it. Syaoran shot him a death glare while Sakura blushed. Eriol stood up and put his arms around Tomoyo's waist.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo shrieked but relaxed into the embrace.  
  
"Are you 2 going out?" Sakura asked. They blushed and nodded. Sakura smiled, but then a sad look crossed her face. Only Syaoran noticed for the others had started a new conversation.  
  
"Hey you ok?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.   
  
"Hey Syaoran, talking to your new girlfriend?" Eriol asked slyly. Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed. Meling came to the rescue, sort of.  
  
"What are you talking about Hirigiziwa? THEY ARE NOT GOING OUT! Right Xiaolang?" Meling said sweetly. They all sweat dropped. The bus rolled by, and they got on.   
  
'If this is any implication, my life is going to be one big roller coaster from now on' Sakura thought.  
  
They pulled up to the school, and Sakura gasped.  
  
"It's so big!" she said in awe. Syaoran just shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Come on, we have to go get your schedule from the office." He said. He started walking and Sakura followed.  
  
"XIAOLANGGGGGGG!" they heard a voice yell behind them. They turned around and Syaoran's face turned pale.  
  
"Oh no!" he groaned. 


	6. Problems

CHAPTER 6  
Problems  
  
  
"XIAOLANGGGGG!" a voice screeched behind them. They turned around and Syaoran went pale.  
  
"Oh no" he groaned. Sakura saw him going into a battle stance and saw a yellow blurb rush by her. Next thing she knew, Syaoran and a girl were fighting. The girl got him pinned, by holding his shoulders down and straddling his waist. As much as he tried to get her off he couldn't.  
  
"Say it!" the girl said happily.   
  
"No!" Syaoran said through gritted teeth.   
  
"You made me say it yesterday, so now your going to say!" she said pressing him to the ground harder.   
  
"Fine, Fine." He mumbled something that the girl obviously heard but wanted to torture him with.  
  
"What was that?" she said cocking her head to the side.  
  
"You win, oh mighty one." He grumbled. The girl made a happy squeal and got off him. She held her hand out, and he took it. Syaoran dusted himself off while the girl eyed Sakura suspiciously.   
  
"Hey, who's she?" she asked. Syaoran looked at Sakura.   
  
"This is that girl I told you about. I'd like you to meet Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura this is my best friend Jessica Lerion." Syaoran said. He gave Jessica a little nudge in the side. Jessica looked at him, and back to Sakura.   
  
"So you're the girl he's been talking about. You can call me Jess. Everyone does." Said the perky girl. She stuck her hand out and Sakura shook it. Jessica was about 5'7 with waist length blonde wavy hair that she kept back into a low ponytail. She had bright sparkly blue eyes. She was thin, so thin Sakura was surprised that she had been able to pin Syaoran down. Her hair was a bit messy and her uniform was rumpled.   
  
"It's nice to meet you." Sakura said softly.   
  
"I'm sure you 2 will be friends in no time, but Jess I need to get Sakura her schedule so we gotta go! I'll see you at lunch. Ok?" Syaoran said. She nodded and ran off.  
  
"Do you do that everyday?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Jess likes to fight. We have this ongoing battle of strength. She doesn't look it, but she's really strong, but lately." Syaoran said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked. Hey had resumed walking.  
  
"She use to beat me almost everyday. I got lucky if I could pin her, but lately she seems to be getting weak. During the day she sometimes has to sit down because she says she's dizzy. She hasn't been eating much lately either. I think she's really sick, and she just won't tell me." Syaoran said. He opened a door that said Office on it and let her walk in. He signaled for the secretary and told them what they wanted. They went back outside into the hall, and Sakura looked at her new schedule.  
  
"Your friend seems to have a problem my other friend, Sasami use to have, but with help she got over it." Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"You know what's wrong with Jessie?" Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him funny.   
  
"Jess is a really good friend of mine, almost like a sister, and she told me only I'm allowed to call her Jessie." He said quickly. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Did you notice how thin she was?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked surprised, but nodded slowly.  
  
"I think your friend might be anorexic." Sakura said. Syaoran looked shocked.  
  
"Jessica! Anorexic? No. She couldn't be. I mean. Well maybe, that would explain a lot of things." Syaoran said looking down. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You should talk to her. And if you need to talk to anyone about your problems, I'll be here ok?" Sakura said with a small smile playing on her lips. Syaoran smiled his thanks.   
  
"Thank you Sakura. We should get you to class." Syaoran said. He took her hand, and started running down the hall with her. They stopped in front of a brown door. They were both panting. Syaoran dropped her hand, and opened the door. Every face turned to see the new girl. Sakura saw Eriol, Tomoyo, Meling, and Jessica sitting in the back of the room. She gave a wave, and got smiles and a slight smirk from Meling in return. She and Syaoran walked into the back, but what they didn't notice was that a person was watching them in the corner. Watching this new girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes. Watching this new girl with an obsession forming in his head. 


End file.
